Black Saber
} |-| Premium= } |no. = 18515 95451 (Premium)|series = Fully Cowled Mini 4WD|chassis = Super-1 Chassis Super-II Chassis|rel = March 14, 1995 January 26, 2019 (Premium)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|Owner = Futoshi Kurosawa}}The Black Saber is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on March 14, 1995. It was featured in the manga and anime [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!]] as Futoshi Kurosawa's machine. General info The Black Saber is mostly the same as the Sonic Saber but with key differences. The car has the black body color with the red and gray highlights, the deep gold canopy and the adjustable rear spoiler. The 'B' decal as well as the 'Black Saber' decals can be found on the bodyshell. The rear spoiler is somewhat fragile and is diffcult to remove from the main bodyshell once it was attached to it. For the original variant, it comes with the blue-colored curve side-guard attachment and is equipped with the red small-diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type wheels paired with high-profile slick tires. Its chassis frame and A parts were molded in gray and green respectively. As for the Premium variant, was equipped with the black, small diameter low-profile A-spoke wheels paired with the red hard-compound low-profile slick tires. Its chassis frame and A parts were molded in black and light smoke respectively. Only the Premium variant comes with a standard motor. In the manga and anime The Black Saber is one of the prototype Saber machines that was created by Dr. Tsuchiya. It was given to Kurosawa, who tuned it into a battle race machine. It has the hidden, spike side rollers that can damages the other cars. Later in the series, Kurosawa made several Black Sabers and like his own car, they were equipped with battle race parts. While Kurosawa and the Black Saber were no longer appear after Dr. Ogami's appearance in the manga, the anime has Kurosawa moved to America along with his father. The Black Saber was modified into the '''Black Saber CB' (CB stands for 'Comeback') when Kurosawa returned from America. The machine was further modified into Black Saber GX after seeing how destructive Kai Okita's Beak Spider is. However, Kurosawa eventually realized his mistake when he witnessing the Seiba brothers continues the race despite their machines were being damaged in a race against Kai Okita's Beak Spider. Following this, he decided to stay out of the battle racing and the Black Saber (along with the army's cars) was stripped of its battle race parts. Technical info Length: 137 mm, 150 mm (Premium) Width: 90 mm, 97 mm (Premium) Height: 44 mm Chassis: Super-1 Chassis (Normal), Super-II Chassis (Premium) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Normal), 3.5:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts BlackSaberBoxart.png|Boxart of Black Saber. BlackSaberPremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Premium variant. External link Tamiya Japan * Black Saber on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Black Saber Premium on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Black Saber Premium on Tamiya America official website Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series